Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Hotel Transylvania 2". It will appeared on Youtube on November 20, 2019. Cast *Dracula - Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Dracula (Bat) - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Mavis - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mavis (Bat) - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Jonathan - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Frank Frankenstein - Shrek *Eunice Frankenstein - Fiona (Shrek) *Wayne Werewolf - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Wanda Werewolf - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *Murray the Mummy - Branch (Trolls) *Female Mummy - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Griffin the Invisible Man - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Dennis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dennis (Bat) - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Vlad - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Mike Longhrun - Dad Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Linda Longhrun - Mom Pocket (Polly Pocket) *Blobby - B.O.B. (Monster Vs. Aliens) *Bela - Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *The Invisible Woman - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Zombie Staff - Birds (The Angry Birds Movie) *Monster Nurse - Mung Daal (Chowder) *Suit of Armor - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *Baby Dennis - Baby Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Mr. Fly - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Harry Three-Eye - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) *Jogger #1 - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) *Jogger #2 - Francine Frensky (Arthur) *Cal - John Sliver (Treasure Planet) *Kal - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Tourist Passenger - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Tourist Driver - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dana - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Caren - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Pandragora - Buck (Home on the Range) *Kelsey and his Wife as Themselves *Ticket Agent as Herself *Erik the Phantom of the Opera - Arthur Claus (Arthur Christmas) *Troy, Connor and Parker - Gil, Goby and Nonny (Bubble Guppies) *Bat Cronies "Bela's Army" - Bill Cipher's Minions (Gravity Falls) *Brandon - Emmet Brickowski (The LEGO Movie) Scene Index: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Polly and L.P.'s Wedding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - One Year Later/Polly's Pregnant *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - Sherman' Birthday/A Happy Family *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Sherman' Room *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - At the Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - Jack Frost's Frustration *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Polly and L.P.'s Leaving Home/The Plan *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - At California *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Shrek's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - Pongo's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - At the Mini Mart *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Branch's Turn/Bike Riding *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Jack Frost's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - At L.P.'s Home/Sherman' Training *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Polly and Nod's Conversation/Heading Home *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - Polly's Angry at Jack Frost *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - Polly and Sherman' Conversation *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 18 - Family Dinner *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 19 - Jack Frost and L.P.'s Plan/Sherman' Birthday Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 20 - Warren Buffet's Arrival *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 21 - A Ruining Party/Argument *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 22 - Looking for Sherman/Sherman' Powers *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 23 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania 2 (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Angry Birds Movie *Zootopia *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 & 3 *The Good Dinosaur *Monsters Vs. Aliens *House of Mouse *Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Trolls *Trolls Holiday *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Aristocats *Cats Don't Dance *Chowder *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *Pinocchio *Gravity Falls *Winnie the Pooh *Arthur *Minions *Despicable Me 1, 2 & 3 *The Emperor's New Groove *Dexter's Laboratory *Treasure Planet *The Incredibles 1 & 2 *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Home on the Range *Arthur Christmas *Bubble Guppies *The Lego Movie 1 & 2 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movies-Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof